


The Captain of the Great Ship Sabriel is Dean Winchester

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fed up Balthazar, M/M, Meddling, Oblivious Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Dean was upset. His brother was so oblivious to Gabriel's heart eyes and longing stares. In fact, it reminded him of a certain angel. Balthazar was in a similar state for a different reason. If he had to listen to Gabriel wax poetic about the younger Winchester one more time, he was going to take his blade and run himself through. Read as these two team up to make Sabriel happenThis is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the squares Dean Ships Sabriel and Gabriel and Balthazar





	The Captain of the Great Ship Sabriel is Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of season 6. Balthazar Lives and so does Gabriel!

“Come on. You guys would be cute together. Why not?” Dean pressed. 

“Because Dean.” Sam intoned like it was something he had said multiple times. He, in fact, had. This was the tenth time since Gabriel had come back that he was pushing this. “He only likes me as a friend. That’s it.” 

Dean shook his head. “I never thought my egghead of a brother could be so blind.” Dean muttered. “Sam, it’s right in front of you. If you would open-” 

“Hey Samoose! Ready to go?” Gabriel fluttered in right then. 

Dean watched as Sam, obliviously gave Gabriel a huge dimpled grin. Sam turned to Dean and spoke but Dean wasn’t listening. He was watching Gabriel make heart eyes at his brother. 

“Yeah sure Sam.” Dean spoke when he realized his brother had asked a question. 

“Okay. We’ll make cookies tomorrow for that bake sale at my book club. Thanks Dean.” Sam smiled. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“Ha! I knew you weren’t listening. I told you that I will be out late tonight.” Sam spoke clearly. “Gabriel is taking me to a county fair.” 

Dean saw Gabriel’s face fall at Sam’s next words. 

“We’re going as friends to the vegetable contest. Rumor has it that this year is a world record breaking pumpkin.” Sam enthused. “Are you ready to go?” Sam turned to Gabriel. 

Dean watched as Gabriel put an easy going smile on his face. 

“Sure Sammy.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and the couple vanished. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean swore. “How stupid can they possibly be?!” 

“You don’t want me to answer that.” A british accented voice called out. 

Dean whirled around. “Balthazar?” 

“Hello, hairless ape.” Balthazar swirled a glass of wine in his hands. “I want to do something about that, but I need help. Do you want to help?” 

“Why do you want them together?” Dean was skeptical. 

“For starters, if I have to listen to Gabriel wax poetic about your brother one more time, I’m going to take my angel blade and run myself through. Forget Celine Dion’s music. I have heard everything from how handsome he is to how angry he gets my brother. I have suffered tantrums and mushy gushing sessions. If they get together maybe it will all stop.” Balthazar sighed. “And maybe I’m a sucker for a happy ending as well.” 

Dean eyed the angel. “Okay. I will help you. Do you have a plan?” 

“What is wrong with your brother?” Balthazar ignored the question. “Why doesn’t he see Gabriel likes him?” 

Dean snorted. “He insists that Gabriel only wants him as a friend. He’s a stupid idiot.” 

Balthazar hummed. “Okay. Here’s what we are going to do. You need to work on Sam. Make him believe Gabriel likes him.” 

“What do you think I have been doing?” Dean demanded. “I have tried since the guy showed up and started making eyes at my brother. We would need picture evidence to literally smack him in the face with.” 

Balthazar smiled. “You may not be that stupid, human.” Balthazar looked over at the table. “Be right back.” Balthazar flew off.

Dean frowned. “What did I say?” 

Balthazar came back, carrying a suit jacket. “Here.” Balthazar handed it over. 

“What’s that?” Dean looked it over. 

“Have you ever seen the movie Penelope? No I don’t believe you have. Anyway in the movie a guy gets a picture of her with a camera in his jacket. All he does is raises his arm and the camera takes a picture.” Balthazar explained. 

“So all I have to do is raise my arm and we can get a picture of Gabriel’s heart eyes?” Dean gestured to the jacket. “A suit jacket? The only time I will wear one of those is for a case.” 

Balthazar rolled his eyes. He concentrated and the jacket morphed into a leather one. “Is that better, hairless ape?” 

“They will be back late tonight. We’re better off waiting until tomorrow.” Dean ran his hands over the smooth leather. 

Balthazar sighed. “If I must endure one more session than fine. Your idea better work.” Balthazar fluttered off. 

 

~SABRIEL~

TWO DAYS LATER...

Sam was getting ready to go again. “Hey Dean? Gabriel and I are heading out.” 

Dean slipped on the coat and ran into the room. “Cool. Where are you headed?” 

“Uh… art gallery. Gabriel thought I would like it.” Sam was distracted by his bag. 

“Hey Sammykins. I’m all set.” Gabriel made heart eyes again and Dean raised his arms in a stretch. Dean heard an almost silent click. 

“Okay. I’m gonna shoot for a bit and then I’m going to watch some TV. What time will you be back?” Dean stretched as Gabriel looked longingly at Sam. 

“Three hours.” Sam replied. Sam turned a dimpled grin at Gabriel. “Let’s go.” 

As soon as Gabriel left Balthazar showed up. “Well? Did you get it?” 

“I think so.” Dean shrugged off the coat and handed it over to the angel. 

Balthazar snapped and the small camera was in his hands. “Got a computer with a printer?” 

“Yes.” Dean led the way to the printer. Dean hooked up the camera and printed off the pictures. 

“These are good. Perfectly captures his googoo eyes.” Balthazar complimented. “You are not bad human.” 

“Thanks I guess.” Dean looked them over. “What else can we do if this won’t work?” 

“Let me give some thought to that.” Balthazar looked Dean over. “Where is Castiel? I thought you guys were attached at the hip.” 

Dean frowned. “He said he had stuff to do in Heaven. I haven’t seen him in five days. He said he’ll be back by Sunday.” 

“Hmmm.” Balthazar walked into the library. “Care for something to drink while we wait?” 

“You are staying here for this?” Dean was incredulous. 

“See, here I thought you were smart for a hairless ape.” Balthazar explored Dean’s stash. He wrinkled his nose. Balthazar summoned a glass decanter and two crystal cups. He poured some of the amber liquid as he talked. “This is 1964 The Glenlivet Winchester Collection scotch whiskey. The best out there. Call it a gift if you like it.” Balthazar handed a glass to Dean. “And this goes well.” 

Dean accepted the glass. He took a sip and fell in love. “How much does this stuff cost?” 

“Twenty-five thousand dollars a bottle. Drink up.” Balthazar toasted, ignoring Dean’s spluttered coughs. 

“Twenty five thousand dollars?” Dean emphasized. 

“Yes.” Balthazar smirked. “Call it a reward for helping me and if you finish I will give you two more bottles if I never have to hear Gabriel’s whining about why Sam won’t like him.” 

Dean sipped slowly at his drink savoring it. “I hope this works.” 

THREE HOURS LATER…

Sam and Gabriel fluttered in when Dean was examining the photos again. 

“Balthazar?” Sam was surprised. “What are you doing here?” 

“Just came by to see the fireworks.” Balthazar grinned at Gabriel. “Today is either the best day of your existence and you will love me or this will be the worst day of your life and you will hunt me to the ends of the earth. Cheers Brother.” 

Gabriel was filled with dread. “What did you do Balthazar?” 

“Hey. What are these?” Sam bent over Dean’s shoulder. 

“These are proof that I’m not talking out of my ass about you two.” Dean held up the first photo. “See here Gabriel is making heart eyes at you. He does this every time you are not looking.” 

Sam was quiet. 

“And see here. This one is my personal favorite.” Balthazar sorted through the pictures and held up one with Gabriel’s sad longing look. 

Sam still didn’t say anything. Gabriel on the other hand was livid. 

“What the hell are these? You can’t take pictures of people without their permission. Besides, what are you two doing teaming up?” Gabriel yelled. 

Balthazar’s ice blue eyes glowed with grace. “Don’t take that tone with me. I’m the one who has to sit there and listen to you go on and on about Sam and how gorgeous he is, about how amazing he is. Listen to your temper tantrums when he says that you are just friends. If you would just ball up and say to him that you love him and want to spend the rest of his life together, then maybe I wouldn’t have to join up with the idiotic hairless ape to prove to Sam that you actually give a crap about him.” 

“Hey!” Dean and Sam snapped. 

“Don’t talk to him that way!” Sam yelled. 

“I thought I was graduated to a human?” Dean called. 

Balthazar gave a fuming huff and flew off. 

Sam turned his gaze to an embarrassed Gabriel. “I’m sorry you had to hear that Sam. I’ll just leave.” 

Gabriel was about to fly off but Sam grabbed his arm and hauled him into a kiss. “Don’t go. I like you too.” 

“Then why…?” Gabriel was confused. 

“Because you’re an archangel. I’m just a stupid human. What could I offer you that will keep you here?” Sam spoke softly. 

Dean quietly left the room. When he was out of ear shot he fist pumped. “Yes. The ship Sabriel is sailing.”

When Dean went to his room that night, he found two bottles of whiskey on his nightstand with a note that read: You’re not bad, human. ~B


End file.
